To Have A Home
by backgrounddreamer
Summary: Blaine reflects on his life and thinks about how Kurt gave him a home. FutureFic. Klaine! Title from AVPS song. Sorry, I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

** So this is pretty much what came into my head while I was listening to the song To Have A Home. It's my first ever attempt at a fanfic, so if it sucks, then I'm sorry!**

** I don't own Glee, or Blaine, or Kurt or anything else that is owned by someone else (pretty self-explanatory).**

Blaine pulled up in the driveway of his and Kurt's small house just after 11 o'clock one night. He was tired after a long day at work and was looking forward to snuggling up in bed with his boyfriend.

"Home," Blaine murmured. After four years of living with Kurt, he was still getting used to the fact that he had a home now.

Growing up, he hadn't been close with his parents. They kept trying to stop him from singing, and tried to make him play sports. Nobody really liked him at school either. They didn't want to be friends with him, all because he was different.

When he came out, all of that became worse. His parents had a huge fight and got a divorce. His mom blamed it all on him, so she never even made him feel welcome in his own house (he never called it "home"). His dad tried to make him straight, but he gave up quickly and never tried to contact him or his mom again.

The bullying at school started quickly. He was an easy target, being small and friendless. Eventually, the bullying got so bad that his mom couldn't ignore it anymore, so he was sent to Dalton.

There, he had tried his best to fit in, not really letting his true personality show. Kurt had been the only person at Dalton that Blaine had ever opened up to. The one person who Blaine could be himself around. But even with Kurt there, Dalton still wasn't "home".

When the two of them transferred to McKinley, the bullying started again, this time worse than before. He was constantly worrying, not only about himself, but about Kurt too.

When they finished high school, they both moved to New York and bought a small house in the suburbs. That was the first place that Blaine had ever called "home". His favourite part of the day was when he got to come home to Kurt's beautiful smiling face. He loved that he could see Kurt all of the time. Kurt was the most important part of his life.

Then, it hit him. It wasn't the house that was home. Kurt was home. Anywhere that he and Kurt could be safe and happy together was home.

Blaine got out of his car, after realizing that he had been there for a while. He practically ran towards the front door. After all, his whole world was inside that house.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment that Blaine walked in the door, Kurt ran at him, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I was starting to get a little worried," Kurt whispered. "You're later than usual and then it took you forever to get out of the car."

"I had a busy day at work. I had to stay late to finish up."

"But why'd you sit in the car for almost ten minutes?" Their relationship was built upon love, trust and honesty, so not telling Kurt was not even something that crossed Blaine's mind.

"How about we get ready for bed, then I'll tell you, kay?" They went together into the bathroom, so that Kurt could do his moisturizing routine and Blaine could take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, they were snuggled together underneath the blankets. Kurt lay on his back, while Blaine lay on his side with his head propped up on his arm, so that he could look down at Kurt.

"When I was out in the car, I was thinking about how this is more home than any other place has ever been for me. Then, I realized that it's not the house that's home, it's you. I love you so much. And, home is where the heart is, right? You've had my heart right from day one, so you've always been home for me. The words 'I love you' don't even describe my feelings for you anymore. I'm just filled with love for you." For the second time that night, Kurt threw himself at Blaine. They shared a passionate, loving kiss, and when they pulled apart, Kurt was wiping tears from his eyes.

"How is it that you're so perfect?" Kurt asked. "Since when am I this lucky? I'm in love with this beautiful, talented, amazing guy, _and_ he loves me back? This sounds like one of those fantasies that I had in high school!" Blaine laughed softly.

"You're the beautiful one in this relationship," Blaine whispered, lightly kissing Kurt's forehead, then his nose, then giving him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. "But I'm the lucky one."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, perfectly happy and completely in love.


End file.
